River's escape into the TARDIS
by davanna
Summary: River is in prison again, she escapes with the aid of energy found on the sands of Nillion. She finds the Doctor as soon as escapes and it seems he needs her, and what she's wearing. Explicit content. Part 2 finally here to aid to your darker needs.
1. Chapter 1

"_Each moment with you, my Doctor, will be my last."_

River song mouthed this as she wrote it into her diary. Her expression had a sense of longing, sadness and of course... a hint of happiness at thought of remembering him. This so just happened to be the facial expression that the Doctor fell in love with. Her eyes glowed to the hypnotising shade between green and sapphire, and in turn, complimented her slightly raised eyebrows that questioned the mystery that bleeds from hers and the Doctor's relationship. The thought of him is not what she needed at this moment in time. She was imprisoned in a biological monitoring and holding cell, surrounded by magnets that scanned her DNA every tenth of a second to ensure that she could not escape. Her prison guard: Captain Tonus- A Judoon. Everything seemed to look like the end and all she could think about was him, her Doctor.

About a week prior to her being imprisoned, River angered the Emperor of Decilon by impersonating his daughter at Planet Midnight's annual shower of diamonds ball. Her events of that evening consisted of losing a bet and kissing the deputy of the shadow proclamation causing him to be executed, and her: sentenced to life imprisonment. As she sat on her bed in her magnetic cell, she began to wonder what life would be like now if she ran away with the Doctor on their last adventure, then realised that he should be the last thing on her mind at that moment and therefore, began to think of how to escape.

She carefully examined the objects in sight then the ones within a three foot radius. She soon spotted a light drilled into the mirrored wall, adjacent to the glass door on which the other side Captain Tonus sat asleep outside the cell. Within seconds of noticing the light drilled into the wall, she reached into her bust and revealed a weaker but sleeker sonic screwdriver, then unscrewed the bolts around the light. Just as she expected, the light was made from Nillion energy, a solar residue found on the white sands of Nillion. She lifted the football sized light bulb out of the hole in the wall and smashed it on the ground resulting in a bright white slime pooling on the ground beneath her feet. Whilst it was still glowing, she covered her body in the slime causing her to be, no longer detectable by the magnets and the door to open. The only obstacle was getting her utility belt from the captain's desk whilst he was asleep on it. She put what was left of the slime onto her lips, held her breath in disgust and kissed the Judoon's right ear lobe. He suddenly began to relax and fall into a coma like state in the matter of seconds, River then grabbed her belt from the desk and pulled it around her waist, "that's better." With a sigh of relief, she pressed the button in the centre of a small remote and dematerialised from that place and time.

She materialised on the golden shore of Lian only to find in front of her, the TARDIS. She began to experience opposing thoughts towards her discovery, one of which was "It's him! He knew I was going to be here and he came!" however, the contrasting and overpowering question dwelled in her thoughts "is he going to know who I am?" She placed her hand onto the door of the TARDIS, her heart pounded with anxiousness infused with excitement only to find it being opened by the other side. There he was. Brown hair brushed back away from his perfect face, red bowtie, white shirt, black braces, and of course, his amazing smile of madness.

"Ah, River! Just the person I need, I've found a strong source of Nillion energy, apparently if I place a teaspoon of it into the TARDIS Ion multiplication shaft she should be able to reboot her system. Have you seen any bright white goo lying about?" River raised one eyebrow, her skin was still glowing white and silver. She was slightly amazed but not surprised that he hadn't noticed, she replied with a patronising tone to her voice, "Yeah, I'm wearing it sweetie." His eyes immediately navigated themselves towards her breasts causing his complexion to show a resemblance of an Olympic runner after a race, "uh, oh, urm... is it all dry?" she became aware of the effect she had on him at this point, she wanted to make it obvious that she was aware by squeezing past him to get into the TARDIS. As soon as he felt her nipples caress his chest as he went past, he knew he was powerless. He followed her in trying his hardest to maintain his cool and clever exterior. River wandered into the bathroom of the TARDIS knowing he was few feet behind, "you know, there may be a few wet parts of Nillion energy in my hair that haven't had chance to dry, you're welcome to try and salvage any" her grin widened as she stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She turned around to find the Doctor stood under the arch of the doorway, "that sounds good, shall I just get a container for you to scoop it into?" she could sense the nervousness behind his voice and by god, she loved it, "or you could just take it out for me and place it into this glass" His face was stunned "where did that glass come from?" she smiled; her smug awareness of her power to control lust and temptation became apparent, as she grinned and tapped the left side of her nose.

She turned around and faced the mirror on the wall, she began to wipe the Nillion energy off of her face causing her skin to be softer and healthier that it had ever been, she ensured that she wiped it off of her lips due to it becoming a sedative when mixed with saliva and ear wax. Meanwhile, the Doctor walked slowly towards her almost as though he was addicted to every line, curve and scent of her body. His heart wanted her, his head was telling him to be logical and resist, as always he listened to his heart. He placed his head into her neck and kissed her collar bone, she laughed playfully, and somehow he knew this would be her reaction if he kissed her there. He grabbed the glass and filled it with chunks of Nillion energy from River's long blonde curls then placed it on the sink in front of her.

He began to undress her from behind. He started with her torso, lifting her vest from her hips upwards, kissing her back at every available moment until he lifted the vest from over her head and unhooked her bra to reveal her breasts, he then forcefully grasped her hips and twisted her to face him. He caressed her nipple with his right hand as he placed his mouth around the other. His tongue swirled around then sucked onto her hard nipple. A sigh of pure delight escaped River's lips as she threw her head back into ecstasy. Whilst sucking on her nipple knowing full well that it was what made her wet he undone her trousers and pulled them down with a rushed assistance from River. He carried her tanned, naked body into the shower with his clothes still on and kissed her lips whist stroking her clitoris. She moaned louder and louder as he entered his fingers into her, she began to undress him out of his wet clothes whilst racing towards her climax. As soon as the Doctor became naked he entered her hard. All of those times he had dreamt of her legs wrapped around his thigh were finally becoming a real. He rotated his hips into hers, with each thrust a quickened breath escaped Rivers pink, wet lips. He placed his head into her shoulder and lightly bit onto her neck, a whispered moan escaped her lips, "harder!" He obeyed. He pushed his hips deep and hard into her body in unison with biting and sucking her neck, water flowed through her long blonde locks as she came just below the Doctors navel. Half a second after River had entered the realm of orgasm; the Doctor joined her by lining her insides and sighing heavily in relief.

Several moments after being in heavenly ecstasy together the Doctor and River kissed, slowly and passionately. Silence fell as they looked deeply into one another's eyes, she could see his age, his love for her, but most of all his pain. He kissed her again and left the bathroom, she knew this would be hard for him. It was after all, the first time for him that they had made love. She continued to wash off the Nillion energy from her skin, then stepped out of the shower and conditioned her skin with Alongora tree sap found only in the forests of Gallifrey; the Doctors favourite scent. She carried around a bottle on utility belt everywhere she went, she knew that this would have him putty in her hands. She placed her clothes into the laundry hatch and draped a silk dressing gown over her body; complimenting her curves. She wandered into the Doctors wardrobe hoping to find something to wear. As she stepped over the threshold, the TARDIS began to play Diancilo by the Gallifreyan Crotus (Gallifreyan castratos) through the speakers in the room. She began to search his wardrobe for something suitable and found a red, low v-neckline, knee length dress. She placed it onto the dressing table. Meanwhile, the Doctor was in the control room in a white bath robe. His head was between his hands, why did his love life have to be so complex? "Do I love her?" he asked himself this question aloud. His heart replied yes but his head told him he couldn't. He stood up and began to walk to his wardrobe.

As he edged closer to the door he began to hear the most heavenly sound, the song was what he listened to when he was merely five years of age. He could smell her, the Alongora tree was overpowering, he had to find her and ravish her body. As he entered the room he glanced over to the red dress on the dressing table. Sat on the chair next to it was her, River was reapplying her make-up. He began to walk over to her, attracted to the scent, the music, and of course, her toned, tanned and glowing body that was barely covered by a silk dressing gown. She paused. Looked over to him and spoke in a low and seductive voice: "hello, sweetie."

_Please feel free to write a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_He began to walk over to her, attracted to the scent, the music, and of course, her toned, tanned and glowing body that was barely covered by a silk dressing gown. She paused. Looked over to him and spoke in a low and seductive voice: "hello, sweetie."_

Her voice pulsated like an ongoing orgasm through every cell in his body. He walked up to her and placed his hand upon her hair, tangled his left fingers into her golden locks formed a powerful yet sexual fist and pulled her hair. Hard. Then quickly let go.

What had he become? A sadist?

As and element of worry entered his eye, she laughed seductively, she was both turned on and shocked that he was at this stage already. As she stood, her eyes slowly followed the stitches up his bath robe… his chin… and finally… his lips. She tilted her head and leaned in to kiss him, millimetres away from touching his pouting lips… She pushes him onto the dressing table knocking the red dress and all of her make-up onto the floor. His face screams stunned and intrigued. She falls onto him as her right hand caresses his testicles. She places her thigh between his and rips open his robe to reveal his chest, she looks deep into his eye, grins, and pushes his forehead back into the position of ecstasy and bites his collar bone. He sucks in the air through his teeth, as he pulls his neck forward and opens his eyes, he is shocked to discover both he and she were completely naked and both gowns were folded into a neat pile on the chair. She stood in front of him; both hands behind her back; bare as the day she was born. Every curve he wondered and dreamt about lay out in front of him and he was far from disappointed as to where they led to. Her hands revealed from behind her back a pair of handcuffs on one and a crop in the other. She grinned; walked over to him and cuffed him to the leg of the dressing table. His heart raced; mind screamed 'NO!' but his hard, pulsating, adrenaline rushed cock begged 'yes' over and over again until it became to much. He must have her now. He grabbed her thigh with his one free hand and dragged her towards him, she slapped his wrist with the crop, and he instantly sprung it back beneath his chin. The feeling had brought him back to childhood, as though he had just been told off by his mother for attempting to steal a cookie before it had cooled or for attempting to stare at a fire bird for longer than what is bearable. However, he also had a sense of mischief, like he wanted to see how far he could go before feeling the whip again. He placed his active hand onto the dressing table for support.

She had him where she wanted him.

She bent her leg; placed her foot onto the table and commanded him to kneel. The almighty Doctor at his knees for a woman, but as we all know: River is no ordinary woman.

His face was adjacent with her clitoris but he waited for permission. "Now" She commanded. He obeyed. He began with circular motions with his tongue then moved onto up and down movements. His pace built up in speed, faster and harder. She moaned as she started her journey to ecstasy. Each breath became heavier and heavier, he began to use his free hand and placed both fingers inside her, rotating them; facing them towards him and pushing onto her G-Spot. He began to suck as she became more and more aroused; her clitoris pulsated against his tongue, she was almost there when… she stopped him. He looked up confused, what had he done wrong? She seemed to be enjoying herself, which she was; it was far from over yet. He deserved a reward for his effort, River lay onto her back and placed both legs around his thighs, "go ahead sweetie", the idea of penetrating her after all this foreplay almost made him come in it's own right. He pounded into her hard, gripping her thighs and using them to thrust his pelvis into hers. With every thrust, a moan escaped their lips in uniform. "Harder!" She commanded, he lifted her right leg and put it onto his shoulder making his penetration deeper. His penis tensed as did she, he continued to push, harder and faster than he had ever done before. He had never been this aroused in his life; it had turned him into an animal. She released the crop and slapped him across the face. His head turned and returned to original position making him only more turned on, he pounded harder as she slapped him again. "Harder" he screamed, she slapped him one last time before he lined her insides with himself. He moaned and attempted to relax in ecstasy however, not this time. He wasn't the one to decide when this sex session was over. She was.

She un-cuffed him and told him to get on all fours…

"River…"

"DO IT!"

He obeyed reluctantly. She intended to step it up a notch. She grabbed the crop "Say my name." "What?" He replied confused. She whipped him hard on his arse. "Ow!" He had now referred to a naughty school boy, confused and turned on by the hot teacher. Hormones and emotions filled his being. "Say my name. My real name." "River, this is too…" She whipped him again, this time he groaned and seemed to be enjoying it. "Say it, I want you to say my name then I will reward you." She whipped him once more when he groaned out after a quick intake of breath, "Melody." She stroked his spine slowly before whipping his arse again "again!" With no hesitation he replied "Melody!" She smiled "Such a good Time Lord. Lay on your back." He did so instantly. She sat on him, ready to ride him as though he had never been ridden before, she began raising and thrusting her hips into his, rotating; tensing and releasing her grip that she had on his bulging penis. She rubbed her hands up his chest and pinned down his shoulders as she continued to thrust with her hips. He was helpless, he did the only thing he could.  
>Beg for more.<p>

"Please… Melody… Harder!"

She did, she lightly grabbed his throat with one hand; pushed onto his chest with the other and pushed onto him as hard as she could, thrusting her body. She leaned forward and licked up his chest before sucking and lightly biting his nipple. She continued for as long as she could before allowing herself to orgasm, her toes clenched, her legs spasmed and she finally came onto his pelvis.  
>As she let out the supreme feeling of post-orgasmic energy, she lay next to her Doctor and fell asleep in his arms and for the first time in so long. The Doctor slept too.<p>

_Please write a review._


End file.
